This invention relates to common channel duplex transceivers and is related to and represents an improvement over the invention which forms the subject of our G.B. Patent Application No. 10360/75 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,068.
The transceiver described in the specification accompanying our G.B. Patent Application No. 10360/75, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,068 is not ideal for communication between more than two transceivers because of a capture effect which favours a strong signal at the expense of a weaker signal.